


Years pass by

by haiiibugz



Series: Musical Theater One-Shots [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Angst, Death, Gen, I wrote this at 4am, Self Harm, So if it makes zero sense I apologize, Suicide, Veronica is Connor’s Mom AU, so much of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haiiibugz/pseuds/haiiibugz
Summary: She had hope for this day. Too much hope. It’s his first day of senior year, and she’s too busy thinking back on her own high school experience to even realize how different Connor is acting. At nighttime, after school, he hugs her for the first time in a long time and goes to bed. The next morning, she finds him in his room, eyes rolled to the back of his head and a whole bottle of pills in his hand. He’d killed himself, just like his father...Or the Veronica is Connor’s Mom AU no one asked for lmao.
Series: Musical Theater One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026666
Kudos: 19





	Years pass by

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea and couldn’t shake it so, here!
> 
> TW: Read tags!

Veronica Sawyer is seventeen when she takes a pregnancy test. 

After not feeling good for a month and realizing it most likely wasn’t caused by her grief or stress, she went to the local pharmacy and bought five of the tests and went to the bathroom and peed on each and every single one of them. Part of her already knew, yet it still shocked her just as much to see the two lines staring back at her. Somehow, her parents take the news well but advise her to put the baby up for adoption once it’s born. She considers it, and ultimately, she agrees. Otherwise her life would be screwed.

Veronica is eighteen when she goes into labor.

It lasts 40 hours and 56 minutes and every second is excruciating. It’s all worth it in the end, however. When the screams of her newborn son fills the room, Veronica cries with him. They place the newborn on her chest and she looks into his eyes; one blue, and one half blue half brown. When the nurse tries taking him away, she snaps at her. This is her baby and no one is taking him from her. The nurse nods and smiles. Veronica names him Connor.

Veronica is twenty and in college at Harvard when her dark past comes to haunt her. 

Martha, Heather Duke and Heather McNamara were helping her unpack her new apartment, the place she hoped to call home with her two year old, when Heather Duke decided it would be fun to read her old diary. She wasted no time turning her in for her crimes. Veronica faces not only prison, but losing her son as well.

Veronica is twenty-one when she is found not guilty.

Her lawyer, Larry Murphy, manages to prove JD was the true killer and Veronica was too afraid to report him to any authorities in fear he’d kill her. After the trial, he asks her out and she accepts, feeling she owed him. They’re married within a year. Veronica becomes Cynthia Murphy after Larry suggested she change her identity, and Connor Sawyer becomes Connor Murphy. They’re happy. That’s what she tells herself, at least.

Veronica— or Cynthia, as she goes by now, twenty-two when she gives birth to her second child, Zoe.

She was planned, unlike Connor, but loved just as much. Her eyes are green and she’s got an adorable button nose. Already, she’s got a whole head of brown hair. She’s beautiful. But still, Cynthia doesn’t feel the immediate bond she felt with Connor.

Cynthia is twenty-four when she notices how Larry treats her son.

He yells at him for everything. How he dresses, his hair, his hobbies, everything. Nothing Connor does is ever right. Cynthia confronts him about it, and he throws it in her face she murdered people and he saved her from prison. So she stops confronting him. He’s right, even if he is a dick. She owes him her life.

Cynthia is thirty when Connor comes out as gay.

Well, not gay, exactly. He tells her he likes everyone and asked her if there’s a word for that. Cynthia doesn’t know, but she makes sure to search for the correct term and tells him the different sexualities. He listens intently and takes notes. A day later, he tells her he’s pansexual. She smiles and they hug, and she promises him she supports him.

Cynthia is thirty-two when things begin moving down hill.

Her beautiful, bright and happy Connor fails a grade and his held back a year. Larry tells him he’s a pathetic excuse for a son, and Connor tells him he’s a pathetic excuse for a father. Larry punches him. Connor goes missing for a day. When he returns, he smells of alcohol and weed. Cynthia knows she’s lost her sweet boy.

Cynthia is thirty-three when Connor becomes hateful towards their family.

He does anything to get on Larry’s nerves, whether it be turning his music up too loud or smoking pot in his office while he’s working in it. He hurts Cynthia by calling her Cynthia instead of Mom. With Zoe, he tells her he wishes she were never born and she bites back asking when he was just gonna kill himself already. A day after that memorable fight, Connor makes his first attempt. It’s the worst day of her life until it isn’t.

Cynthia is thirty-four when she has the real worst day of her life.

She had hope for this day. Too much hope. It’s his first day of senior year, and she’s too busy thinking back on her own high school experience to even realize how different Connor is acting. At nighttime, after school, he hugs her for the first time in a long time and goes to bed. The next morning, she finds him in his room, eyes rolled to the back of his head and a whole bottle of pills in his hand. He’d killed himself, just like his father...

She falls down next to him.

She screams.

**Author's Note:**

> What’d you think? And I’m sorry 👀


End file.
